User talk:Toughpigs
Thought you'd like to see this Cool, huh? Note the "The"! -- Ken (talk) 22:35, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's cool! I guess they hadn't quite decided whether that was part of his name at that point... -- Danny (talk) 01:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) IMDb Links Hey, Danny, I was just curious. I saw your conversation last night, where you guys mentioned that some people's pages on IMDb link back to here. Do you think it would be worth exploring to see if we can put more of those links on IMDb? I think it would help increase our visibility. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, absolutely! It's really easy to add a link to IMDb; you just go to "miscellaneous links" and hit the Update button. Scott and I added a bunch of links a while ago -- check out The Muppet Movie for an example. But I'm sure there are a lot left to do, so if you wanted to add some, that would be great! -- Danny (talk) 03:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Image:Jamiecourtier.jpg This makes me happy and warm and fuzzy in the way the actual movie most emphatically did not. Clearly they should have just filmed balding but smiling designers posing cherubically with the apes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I know, isn't that adorable? I was just Googling designers' names and found this set of Flickr pictures from somebody who worked on Buddy and Pinocchio. Nice pics of Courtier and Nigel Booth! -- Danny (talk) 07:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) WSP Hi, Danny! I noticed you had taken off the year links on this page. Did we decide that foreign LP's don't get the year link? Let me know so I can make the other pages consistent. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Oops, I think that page got caught in the middle of our discussions about linking dates... I must made that edit right before we decided to keep dates for Muppet products. Sorry! I'll switch it back. -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Although, actually, now that I look at it... Maybe the issue isn't about whether we link for foreign LPs, but more about whether we link to dates on gallery pages like that. Grover Books and Sesame Street coloring books don't link to dates... Is it necessary to link to twenty different dates on a gallery page? People aren't likely to click on those links. -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess you're right. It really doesn't even make sense, because the foreign LP's aren't on the year pages. And once people click on the title itself, they can get to the album page, and then get to the discography and other stuff. -- Ken (talk) 07:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Where did you find this picture? Danny, where did you find this picture? The file history says that you uploaded it on January 12, 2006, but do you remember from where you got it? Apart from on this Wiki, the image doesn't seem to be anywhere else on the web. I'd really like to get a photographic print of this. — Tom (talk) 01:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't remember... I'm sure I found it on the web somewhere, but I don't know where. -- Danny (talk) 03:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response. I'm really not trying to wag the finger, but I'm interested in your opinion on whether or not the source of images on this wiki should be referenced, and not just with an ephemeral URL, but with "hard" reference to the original source (newspaper article, USPS press release #, etc.). I've noticed that the majority of images here don't even have a web reference.— Tom (talk) 15:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's not something that we've been particularly interested in. Wikipedia has an extremely strict image licensing policy that I think has contributed to the angry culture there -- new people who are making their first contributions to the wiki end up scolded because they didn't comply with a fairly confusing set of rules. Looking at that as a model, we've been hesitant about bringing that kind of policy here. -- Danny (talk) 18:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Amazon Tales of Adventures is coming soon. Check out Amazon and find out. It is a DVD! It's cool. Webkinz Mania 21:37, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I seem to have lost my authentication e-mail Danny, I'm sorry to bug you, but I can't find it in either my inbox or junk mail folder. Could I get one of you admins to resend it? Or should I do something else?— User:LizTungsten (talk) 17:37, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Liz! I don't think an admin can resend it, but you can get it sent again... Try looking on your Preferences page. Under the first tab for User profile, there's a section at the bottom for E-mail. If your e-mail isn't confirmed, then you should see a blue link for "Confirm your e-mail address". Let me know if that works.... -- Danny (talk) 18:31, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::It works! Thanks!— User:LizTungsten (talk) 23:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Great! I'm glad to hear it. -- Danny (talk) 00:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Aleal? Danny I am so totally shocked to read on the wiki that you've banned Aleal! Why on earth" And whoever put the info on the talk pages didn't even sign it, maybe someone forgot, in their shock. I' hope you don't mind me posting this, but I am just, well a bit shocked. Emma 21:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Where did you read this? -- MuppetDude 21:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing about it is mentioned in the . It's likely she got that information from this talk page. (PS. For the record, yootoobsuxx was Scott.) --MuppetVJ 21:29, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not banned. A user who *has* been banned for a month (and as a result of this, permanently) made strange edits to his own talk page, and he was talking about YouTube users, and mistakenly assumed one account belonged to me. That's all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup. You would be right to be shocked -- Andrew's an admin, and he's very important and much loved around here. So don't believe everything you read on the internet. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's a relief, thank you for the explanation. Emma 21:42, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Bearing Up Psst. When you get a chance, the active talk page list is getting long again, and right now the oldest is Talk:Emily Bear. Last active discussion was on the 10th. Take a look at it and see what you think (based on the parked evidence, I'd say a move to Ma Bear makes the most sense). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:57, 21 November 2008 (UTC) grover on Grover Filmography, should we note that grover only appears at the end. Unless i'm wrong. i can't remember him in any other parts of the movie. -- Joe (talk) 20:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Personal Development Hi! I don't really like the idea of putting development tags on people or groups (since they're not really "in development," and it's generally a simple issue of whether they appeared or didn't or appeared in a special instead and somebody got confused). Plus, as I said on the talk page, Nick was basing an assumption *not* based on actually watching the whole season (I haven't caught them all either), but because "there doesn't seem to be any mention of them on the episode articles." A lot of those articles are still incomplete and missing pictures (especially if the person who added details, not Guillermo in many cases later on, had no idea who Tilly and the Wall were; I wouldn't). Can we at least treat it as a "stump" question on the talk page until we're sure they're not on the show. In that case it should probably be deleted and info parked, as we did with Kevin James until we knew what it actually was; looking around the web, I'm not so sure Gothamist.com (a collection of blogs and gossip) really should have been used as a source to begin with, even with alleged quotes. Now that we have a growing policy page, it might be worth adding a note basically asking people *not* to create any guest star pages until Sesameworkshop.org or other hard to refute sources announce it (or if clips are released in advance, press pictures from reliable news sources, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we both agree about the main points -- we're not sure that they appeared on the show, and Gothamist isn't necessarily a great source. So the only question is what to do with the page while we figure out what the deal is. I agree that a development tag isn't hugely appropriate for a band -- but it's the right general spirit. We don't want it in the Sesame Street Guest Stars category... so where should it go? -- Danny (talk) 22:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say info park on the talkpage if we're not sure. But right now, the question seems to have arisen mostly because Nick didn't find a reference on the Wiki, and *that's* not the best proof for an incomplete season either. Looking online, a few days ago a video of the appearance started making the rounds (no Muppets, but it matches the earlier article and the font is definitely Sesame, as they dance and do the alphabet song). It's also not the kind of sketch a couple of the users who've been working on those pages would see and immediately go "Hey, they must be celebrities!" So right now, it seems more likely that they appeared and simply nobody has added it yet. Jonah Hill definitely appeared this season, as sourced by Sesameworkshop and videos, but while someone added the eka to the Word of the Day page, nobody added it to the episode, and the same applies to other celebrities we know appeared without a doubt because Sesame Workshop confirmed it and has videos or pictures on the site and so on. Basically, it's a guess on Nick's part based on incomplete data on our part (and not the first time it's happened; he tends to assume if it's not on the Wiki, it never happened, which I guess does speak well of how far we've grown!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. I really just jumped in without knowing anything about it, so I'm happy to let you do what you think is best with that page. You're always on top of things; it's awesome. -- Danny (talk) 22:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The best way to resolve it is if we know anyone who taped the whole season. I'm not even sure Guillermo did beyond the premiere and first few (or if he's checked his recordings). On a lot of pages, like Episode 4182, newer users (two in particular) added sketch details before it even aired, and we have no screengrabs, so basically it's all very iffy. The latter half of the 39th season is kind of a mess, actually. I could try to tape it again, but I don't have HD and my antennae is often iffy, and most importantly, I'm out of blank tapes and don't feel like purging my trove of Maverick episodes yet! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Guillermo definitely taped the whole season. He's good like that. If he hasn't put up the details yet, it's cause he hasn't gotten around to it. But you can count on it -- he's got everything. -- Danny (talk) 22:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I tagged the talk page for stumping, but right now I'm going to just take out the specific season mention. The video itself is hard, unquestionable evidence that the appearance was completed and thus isn't "in development." It's just not clear where or if it's aired (it went online shortly after the end of Season 39, which could mean either it was uploaded after the fact or it's a viral promo thing for when it does air; following the trail of online video memes can be very confusing). The only source for Season 39 specifically was that article, so as I said before, they could be holding on to it, or given how spotty the season guide is, it could have aired and users like Alusios just thought, "Oh, some band performing the alphabet song," since that doesn't register as a guest or celebrity spot in the way that some band hanging with Elmo or Grover does. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Muppet Christmas Carol Magazine I saw that you added the info on The Muppet Christmas Carol Magazine. Could you take a look at Talk: The Muppet Christmas Carol Magazine? --Minor muppetz 04:32, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Israeli Record Hey Danny.. I found this old Israeli Record from Sesame Street.. I called it Sesame Street Program 1, but the original Tile offcourse must be Rechov Sumsum.. can you cange it? The Tracklist is on its way. And so is the record ;) It has been a long time Ive gotten a cool rare international record in my hands! (Pino 21:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC)) :Hi, Paul! You can actually move that yourself... click the "Move" button on the edit bar, and you can rename the page. It'll be great to see the new info! -- Danny (talk) 21:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) International Sesame Categories Hey! When you get a chance, what's your current view on creating subcats for international Sesame stuff? Nick's created several or recategorized recently. Some I undid because the precedents were clear (two puppeteers don't need their own category, etc.). But then there's Category:Sesame Tree Characters. It has two items and the show has five regulars total (possibly guest characters, but right now we don't have anyone over there who can document that kind of thing), and 'til now, the rule has been that all international Muppets go in the same category except the two giants, Sesamstrasse and Sesamstraat. I found this discussion from 2006 in which you said exactly that, but I wanted to make sure your view hasn't changed on this (and if so, I'll work on adding it to the policy sandbox for easier reference next time). Right now, we have less than 200 total items in Category:International Sesame Street Characters (Muppets, locally made puppets, humans, cartoons, and unseen) so it seems a little early to get into further subcat creation. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, as you know, I've gotten a lot more involved with the international stuff lately, and I've been building out more pages in a bunch of areas. :We made the decision to keep everything together in 2006 because at the time we didn't have much on anything, except Sesamstrasse and Sesamstraat. Now, we've assembled a lot more, and there's also just more info out there on the web to find and collect. :I think the ideal is that eventually, frog willing, we would have a full-blown category for every production that's lasted longer than a season. We've been collecting a lot more about Plaza Sesamo, Sesam Stasjon, Barrio Sesamo and the French shows, and those categories have gradually been taking shape. It's happening organically over time, as we get more information on any individual co-production. Maybe we'll have enough about Vila Sesamo to make a big category someday; maybe not. :So my thought is to let those categories keep growing, and see what happens. We shouldn't hold the potential Plaza Sesamo category back just because we didn't have a lot of info in 2006. At the same time, though, a one-season show with four characters may not need its own category... It can grow into that when there's more to say. Sound good? :By the way -- I've been kind of absent from the wiki for the last week because I hurt my shoulder, and I've been trying to avoid typing when I can. I have to type all day for work, so I'm cutting down on my wiki time until my shoulder feels better. So I'm looking forward to diving in more with the policies and guidelines stuff... but I can't do it right now. I'll be better soon! -- Danny (talk) 22:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::That's kind of what I figured (since that was also before we had subcats for merchandise). Plaza has about 12 characters and is still on the air, so that might make sense at some point (or even right now), but I'll go ahead and delete the Sesame Tree subcat. In general, I think it's easier to have one big listing, and save a subcat for when there's at least a dozen or so to make a more precise focus on that show worthwhile to users (Sesamstraat has 13 and Sesamstrasse has 28 and both continue to grow at reasonable rates). I'll work it into a rough policy later. At some point, full subcats might make sense, but if there's four or five big groups and a dozen with anywhere from two to six entries or so, I think diffusing it at that point and turning it into all subcats would just make it harder to find a specific character, especially if you forget which show it was on (and conversely, subcatting everything and maintaining a dual category as well might be doable, but also seems a bit confusing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:15, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::And sympathy on the shoulder. In case you missed the message, I had a tooth extraction last Monday, following a week of agony, so I'm still getting over that (and finding food I can eat until the hole fills in or stops twinging). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we've got both Muppet Characters and Sesame Street / Muppet Show / Fraggle Rock characters, so there's a precedent for categorizing the same article in two places... ::::And sympathy from me about your tooth, too... I'm glad you had the extraction and it's getting better. -- Danny (talk) 01:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Muppe's kind of different, though, same thing as Creatures. Also, all of those subcats have hundreds of characters each. I'm just saying subcats for shows with two or five characters seems kind of silly, until the vast majority have a larger number, in which case one might as well subcat the one or that are left as well but keep the other category for easy alphabetical browsing. Right now, outside of possibly gathering Plaza or something similar, I don't see a real reason to start changing the system. I'm tired. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:26, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I totally agree. I think the system is working fine right now. We'll keep adding stuff for the different shows, and create categories as they become relevant. I think we should be open to creating new categories when there's enough in them, but we don't have to go out and create essentially empty subcats just for the sake of it. -- Danny (talk) 18:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Templates When I went to , the "Edit this page" tab is displayed as "Log in to edit." I do not think this is a good wording for fully protected templates, because if you were an established user here on Muppet Wiki, it would be confusing because...well...you're already logged in! I would suggest a better wording such as "View source" (FYI, it is shown that way on all main Wikis for fully protected pages). Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 02:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Unfortunately, the same message appears for a locked page no matter why it's locked -- so a protected page gets the same message as a page that you have to log in to edit. People have to log in to edit the wiki, so people who aren't logged in see that "Log in to edit" message on every article. We changed it to "log in to edit", because "View source" doesn't give people any information about why they can't edit. :So that means that someone who is logged in will occasionally see "log in to edit" when they're looking at a protected page -- but there aren't very many of those, and people don't look at them very often. So it's worthwhile to risk that rare moment of confusion in order to show everybody that they need to log in to edit. -- Danny (talk) 08:20, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Knovergate Hey, back in July, you added some Out to Lunch specifics for Grover Knover. Michael just added a cite tag to that. Was this after another archive visit, or did you watch the special at one of the media museums or something like that? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey, those script scans are awesome! Now that we have specifics, I'll probably go ahead and create pages for Skip Hinnant and Jim Boyd, since they also worked with the Muppets in the cross-over skits on Electric Company. (At the time, you were leery and suggested the trivia notes on The Electric Company page, but that's become unwieldy and now we have more than enough Muppet relevant details.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, cool! I'm glad you asked about Out to Lunch -- it made me dig through some old files that I haven't looked at in a while. I've been spending the weekend unearthing some neat stuff from my old MuppetZine days, finding the sources for some of the stuff that I wrote about in the zine. -- Danny (talk) 23:47, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::I did the same thing with my mountain of recorded VHS tapes, just emptying my shelves and gfast forwarding through poorly labeled videos and finding Piggy on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Stars (with bad reception), two first season Big Bag episodes, a syndicated promo for Dinosaurs (reworking Dr. Elliott Piaget as "Rad Reptile" and redubbed by Jim Cummings to promote Baby Sinclair as part of the species "Gasotops"), and assorted flotsam. In my case, the urge was possibly partially induced by the combination of meds I'm on (mostly tired now, though, and my tooth will be extracted tomorrow). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:56, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No Business Like Show Business Hey! Quick question. Playbill recently announced the confirmed cast list of the Emmet Otter stage show. Matthew Furtado is a swing and one other was in the film The Producers, but otherwise nobody has any connections. Still, it fits our very basic definition for stage show performers (moreso than some of the random Cookie suit people) and it could be good info to have (and hopefully images will surface later). I know you've been re-assessing what's relevant to the Wiki (Sid, still need to delete some of those pages, and the international stuff), but there probably isn't a question on this one. I just thought I'd ask anyway before I, at least, start adding redlinks and so on (especially since I noticed users are starting to link the Muppet character pages to the stage show page, and that would look nicer and less messy if we could also link to the relevant actor). Get to this when you can, I think I'm going to lie down (celebrated my birthday week with a cold and a severe abcessed tooth which will be pulled on Monday; not the traditional festivities, but it's mostly been okay anyway, new meds on for a couple months and recently added mood stabilizers definitely been helping to cope). -- Andrew 21:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, good question. My first thought (without having looked at anything) is to try to keep it to one page for now. We can always expand to more. -- Danny (talk) 21:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably fair enough for now. I'll work the names in later (I may redlink the actress who plays the music store owner, since as I said she was also in The Producers so that solidifies the connection). All things considered, probably be better to wait until the play opens anyway, if any reviews or images surface and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) merchandise Heya. I have no idea where it was that we discussed the format we use for creating merchandise pages. Do you know where that is so we can link to it from Sandbox:Policies and Guidelines? —Scott (talk) 03:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Part of it was on Current events, which is archived here... There's probably more. I'll see what else I can find, and if I can't find more, I'll try to write up how it works. (If I can figure out how it works.) :That sandbox page is fantastic, and we really need it! -- Danny (talk) 17:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Emails? I just wanted to make sure you've been getting my recent emails. --MuppetVJ 00:12, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Simon's First Appearance I noticed that you mentioned Episode 0406 as Simon Soundman's debut on his talk page. I don't know if you have any sources stating that to be true, but I don't think it's true, though it's his earleist-known appearance. I think that the sketch where Simon comes to Ernie's apartment becaus ehe needs to use a phone was his first appearance, and he looked considerably different there. I think that segment debuted in the first season. It's been a long time since I read All About Sesame Street (which was reprinted in it's entirety at the Hooperfan's Sesame Street website), but I recall that book describing that sketch at one point (though Simon wasn't referred to by name in that description), and the book is from 1971. Hmmm, now that I think about it, do any of the CTW program summaries mention him by name when his skecthes are mentioned (it would probably be easiest to check EKAs for each page that would have come from CTW archive documents before checking)? --Minor muppetz 03:44, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry -- I mentioned 0406 without really looking deeply into things; I just wanted a rough idea of how far back he went, compared to the 1993 appearance. -- Danny (talk) 20:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Episode 979 - Crack Monster animation No, I didn't edit the episode 979 page from memory. This holy grail of all Sesame Street Clips first aired on February 10th, 1977 during the first 15 minutes of episode 979. I know this because I have the 4 paneled story board from Karen at the CTW Archives. If this is where you get your info, you should have this too. Would you like me to fax it to you, or scan and email it? I would be happy to. I have every segment of this episode...as of right now, you don't. -- Jarmond :I think a scan would be a good idea. Anything you've got for that show is worth showing, to source the information. -- MuppetDude 15:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd love to see a scan. You can upload your scans to the wiki using the "Upload image" link on the sidebar. -- Danny (talk) 21:03, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I uploaded the storyboard scan. When you get it, please return the Crack Monster to his rightful place in this episode. There are many of us searching for this clip which first aired on 2/10/77 on Episode 979. It's been haunting me for 30 years. I need to see it again, but this storyboard is all I have, alas. ::::Here's the scan: It's a page from the CTW archives. Jarmond, these don't list every segment in the show, but lists a good amount of stuff in the show that wasn't listed before. I've updated Episode 0979 to correspond. -- MuppetDude 15:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I've looked at the scan, and I don't see anything. What's going on? --Minor muppetz 02:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::You have to click the link under the "A" logo. -- Ken (talk) 05:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives